Dragon Gunfire/S-Class Promotional Trial
The S-Class Promotional Trial is an annual trial held on Aether Cade's island. It tests the limits of the members of Dragon Gunfire, testing intelligence, strength, and one's sense of compassion and camaraderie. Anyone is allowed to sign up to participate, but only those that make it to the third round have a chance to become S-Class. The trials and scoring system changes every year, making it difficult if not impossible to specifically prepare for events. Entrance Requirements In order to participate in the S-Class Trial for one year, these requirements must be completed annually. They are as follows: # You must have at least the Magic and Abilities section of your character's page completed before attempting to enter. # Participate in at least five role-plays before the event (Grand Magic Games participation and guild-wide events only count as one). # Your character must have been a member of the guild for at least six months. X793 Promotional Trial * Twelve people signed up for the trial: Seraph Kinmichi, Theia Zhulong, Marekō Ankai, Nekomata, William Mercury, Chase Grimsted, Sykushi Strykri, Kyshira Rytika, Oliver Ore, Akira Deos, Vant Seas, and Jacob Campbell. * The Twelve people split into groups of two for the first round: Seraph and Theia, Marekō and Nekomata, William and Chase, Sykushi and Kyshira, Oliver and Akira, and Vant and Jacob. Phase 1 The pairs would find themselves battling against members of the Dark Mage Disposal Squad or Miriam Cade. The first phase of the trial was a test of strength and teamwork. * Seraph and Theia defeated Matthew Drakon, Sykushi and Kyshira defeated Jack Lupin, and William and Chase defeated Malory Doomkaiser. Vant and Jacob lost to Walter King, and Akira and Oliver lost to Miriam Cade. Marekō and Nekomata forfeited to Odin. Phase 2 The remaining participants needed to remove a mark Aether had placed on them in a 2 minute time limit. This trial tested participants intelligence and resourcefulness. * All of the participants in this round passed. Phase 3 The third and final trial was to escape a hole Aether led them into. The hole was littered with traps that would hinder their ascent, and if anyone made it halfway up, Odin would attack the remaining participants. This trial was meant to challenge compassion and camaraderie, as well as teamwork skills. * The third trial ended when Seraph Kinmichi killed one of Odin's wolf summons, and Aether intervened. Unexpected 4th Phase Jason Gaebolg, Julius Kaizar, and Verve Adams interrupted the trial and attacked the remaining participants, trying to eliminate Aether. The candidates managed to defeat the invaders. Final Outcome Sykushi Strykri, Kyshira Rytika, William Mercury, and Theia Zhulong became the newest S-Class mages of Dragon Gunfire. X805 S-Class Promotional Trial This year, ten people have signed up for the trial: Teresa Stein, Vant Seas, Lily Dianthe, Lucian D. Draco, Saveli Kir, Aaron J. Fox, Alyssa Faye, Aka Night, Timothy Gusto, and Yoshimitsu Hada. This year, the rules will be more similar to the Grand Magic Games preliminary stage. You will not be going head to head, at least not directly. Each participant will make an individual page to write their story, which will then be judged by the guild master. You'll be scored on Creativity, Use of Scenarios, Logic, and Overall Plot. Each category is worth 5 points, allowing a participant to get a maximum of 20 points total in each phase of the trial. There will be three phases total. If you believe your character wouldn't be able to pass a particular phase of the trial, you're allowed to drop out. Only one person will be promoted to the position of S-Class for sure, but a second person can be promoted if they receive a point value within three points of the first place participant. Standard RP rules apply. Opening Annoucement "Members of Dragon Gunfire, it has been some time since our guild last held a trial, and I thank you for participating in the event this year. This will be the first step towards rebuilding our guild to its former glory. We have ten strong and talented mages partaking this year, and I expect great things from each of you. Remember, only one of you will be guaranteed a position as the newest S-Class Mage of our guild. The trial begins now. Your first objective, is to find our trial site. Good luck!" Phase 1 The trial will be held in the same place it has been held on for years: Aether Cade's Island. However, it has moved its location since the last trial. Your first objective is to find it using any means deemed necessary. The time limit from when the trial begins is 2 days (5 days in real time). This phase will begins on the 28th. If enough people are unable to effectively write during this time, either due to business or other time constraints, the deadline can be extended. Phase 2 The next portion of the trial, every participant is assigned a path that they must go down. Guarding the entrance to the ziggurat built on the center of the island will be a stone golem, made from hardened earth stronger than diamond. Surrounding the area in a twenty-by-twenty box will be a Jutsu Shiki barrier. The only way to release the barrier is to defeat the stone golem. Inside the golem is a pink gem, its core. If you remove that, the rest of the golem will fall apart. However, the golem's core is surrounded by a Jutsu Shiki barrier as well, which can only be penetrated with a sufficient amount of force. This portion of the trial will last for one hour (five days in real time), and start June 7th. This will be a test of strength. Phase 3 The final portion of the trial will be two-man teams facing an obstacle course inside the ziggurat on the island. Each participant will be randomly paired up with another participant. There will be no switching or complaining about your partner. Your goal will be to get a candle from the start of your path to the end without the flame going out. If the flame were to go out, you will not be immediately disqualified, but you will need to go to the beginning of the path to relight the candle. Each path will be pitch black, with the only light source being the candle. There will also be several obstacles. Each path will include a pitfall, wind tunnel, and a random Jutsu Shiki barrier that must be overcome, among other obstacles. The teams will be Timothy Gusto and Aaron J. Fox, Teresa Stein and Vant Seas, and Aka Night and Lucian D. Draco. You will have 1 hour (10 days real time) to complete this trial. Results It is now time to announce the final outcome of the trials. The results are as follows: # Teresa Stein (57 Points) # Aaron J. Fox (51 Points) # Aka Night and Lucian D. Draco (50 Points) # Timothy Gusto (49 Points) # Vant Seas (44 Points) Congratulations to Teresa Stein, our newest S-Class Mage.Category:S-Class Trials Category:Dragon Gunfire